


Christmas tree

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [7]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will always loved decorating for Christmas and so did Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Kudos: 24





	Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Will and Nico are 18 and have their own apartment.

_Sia-Ho ho ho_

"So, it's your first Christmas in your own apartment, right?" Jason said, while they were trotting the path in a winter grove.

"Yeah, so I want it to be perfect."

"And how's Nico? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, like always. Always busy with his book. At least he's eating well now."

"You really helped him, man. Thank you for that."

"Gods, Jason, you're saying this for already four years."

"But it's true. Anyway, how are you planning to spend Christmas this year? Will you visit Camps?"

"Yes but we have an opportunity to be together, only two of us this Christmas eve. We'll come later on holidays."

"I'm happy to hear it. You guys are always welcome." Jason halted, looking around. "I still don't understand your idea. Why going to the grove full of pine trees just to decide which one do you like and then go and buy an artificial one."

"You see, I have no idea how to decorate it so it'll look good. Nico told me to choose what I like but if I choose something _he_ won't like, he'll be very disappointed. It doesn't have to be too thick or too thin, it has to fir the our interior etc. So I want to take a couple of pictures of the real pine trees, just casually ask him which one he likes and then try to find something similar." Will sighed, taking another photo of the tree.

"Why won't he choose one himself?"

"He's kind of busy with his final exams. And his first book. It's really good, by the way." 

"I'd like to read it someday." Jason smiled, thinking about how excited his friend was when he told him about the book he's planning to write. "Look at that one, it's pretty. I'm freezing, be quick please. We were supposed to go to Starbucks."

"And we will." Will squinted at his phone, flipping through the images he just took. "When are you going back to London?"

"In January. So I'll have a lot of time with old freinds." Jason smiled. 

"Ok, that's it." Will removed his phone. "Let's go get warm now. And then you'll have to accompany me go choose the tree and decorations."

"Only if you help me buy a present for Nico. Because I have no idea."

*

Nico was sitting on their bed, wearing round glasses. He didn't have poor eyesight but he had astigmatism, so he wore the glasses when he worked. He heard the door opening and then Will's joyful voice:

"Neeks, we're home."

 _We?_ Nico stood up, going to the door. On the threshold stood Will, next to him a giant box and behind the box...

"Jason!" Hugs wasn't really Nico's thing but he haven't seen his friend in months. He hugged the son of Zeus with both arms, burying his face in the warm sweater.

"Wow, easy buddy. Did you grow taller?"

"No, he didn't." Will answered for Nico. "And no 'welcome home kiss' for your boyfriend?" Will muttered.

"Hey, I see you everyday." He addressed Jason again. "When did you come to America? Why didn't you call? And how are you both came here together?"

"Well" Jason took off his jacket. "I've been planning to come in the winter holidays but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to visit you guys first, that's why I called Will. But I'm going to the Camp today."

"Are you staying there for Christmas?"

"Yes and you'll have to visit too. Only then I'll give you your present."

"He was choosing it four hours, dragging me with him."

"Oh, shush, Solace. You were choosing that Christmas tree far longer."

"Anyways, I'm glad you are here." Nico interrupted. "Tell me everything about London, I'll make us dinner."

*

After Jason left they finally decide to pay attention to the tree Will had bought. When Nico started to open an oblong box, he saw branches. But wait...

"It's white." He said, looking at Will.

"Um, yeah, I know you wanted a green classic tree but I saw it and felt like it was just right..."

"I think it's amazing." Will looked perplexed. "I've never said that I wanted something specific you know. And if you like it, I like it."

"But how about matching with the interior?"

"We'll figure this out. If you add more red decorations and buy a white wreath... After all, it's all about fun and spending time together, isn't it?" Nico kissed Will on the cheek. "And thank you for buying this tree without me, sunshine. Next time we'll go together, I promise. Now let's have a look at the other decorations we have, shall we?"

They both thought that their Christmas tree was the most beautiful in the world.


End file.
